


I Dare You

by louvee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Polish translation, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, Top Harry, Translation, bench pressing, in front of the mirror, thigh fucking, up against the wall - Freeform, working out
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvee/pseuds/louvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i podnoszenie ciężarów nigdy nie było, nie jest i nie będzie, dobrym pomysłem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Obiecałam sobie, że moje następne tłumaczenie nie będzie smutem, no ale cóż… Przeczytajcie, a na pewno zrozumiecie czemu dałam się skusić :D

\- Ludzie – powiedział Louis, upewniając się, że „u” jest, choć trochę albo w sumie to bardzo, przeciągnięte.

\- O co chodzi? – Usłyszał cichy szum muzyki w tle i odpowiadający mu głos Liama.

\- Strasznie się nudzę, a wy chuje, po prostu mnie tu zostawiliście – kontynuował skomlenie do telefonu, aż nie przerwało mu chrząknięcie Liama.

\- Spytaliśmy, czy chciałbyś przyjść, Lou – powiedział chłopak wzdychając i przysłuchując się, Louis mógł usłyszeć jak Liamowi brakowało tchu.  _No oczywiście, że będzie brakować mu tchu, jest na siłowni._ Twarz Louisa momentalnie wykrzywiła się na tę myśl.

\- Ty naprawdę uważasz, że możesz proponować mi wyjście na siłownię? Sądziłem, że znasz mnie lepiej, Liam – skarcił go Louis.

\- Cóż, nie oczekuję, że przestaniesz jęczeć i może przemyślisz swoje życiowe decyzje - śmiejąc się, powiedział Liam, wyraźnie naśmiewając się z jego braku formy.

\- Jeśli nie planujesz poprawić mi humoru, przynajmniej pozwól mi porozmawiać z Harrym – powiedział Louis, bawiąc się telefonem Harry’ego, jako że ten niezdarny wielkolud, który jest jego chłopakiem, zapomniał zabrać swoją komórkę. Usłyszał Liama, mamroczącego ciche „w porządku”, zanim, miejmy nadzieję, podał telefon jego chłopakowi.

\- Skarbie? – Harry powiedział głosem zdyszanym i niższym o oktawę.  _Jego głos ma skłonności do stawania się takim, kiedy robię mu godnego nagrody loda._ Pomyślał Louis, po czym prędko wrócił na ziemię, jako że wciąż nie odpowiedział Harry’emu.

\- Harry – odpowiedział Louis, upewniając się, że jego głos brzmi delikatnie i wrażliwie, i że kiedy Harry go usłyszy, będzie mógł wyobrazić sobie Louisa wydymającego wargę, trzepoczącego rzęsami oraz z fałszywą niewinnością na twarzy.

\- Oh, skarbie, przepraszam. – Louis usłyszał huk, jak gdyby Harry upuścił to, czymkolwiek się zajmował, tylko po to, żeby całą swoją uwagę skupić na Louisie, jego skarbie. Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko, wiedząc, że teraz będzie jedynym, na czym on się skupi. Pieprzyć trenera. Poza tym, usłyszał Liama udającego wymiotowanie, co jest żałosne i będzie później wytykał to Liamowi.

\- Oh odpieprz się  _lime, lima,_ cokolwiek – przeciągał swoje obelgi, tylko po to, żeby wkurzyć Liama jeszcze bardziej.

\- Lepiej uważaj, co mówisz, kochanie – powiedział Harry i nawet jego głos pochodzący z telefonu był w stanie wywołać u Louisa pisk.

\- Właśnie Styles, mógłbyś uważać na swojego chłopaka? On naprawdę musi się czasem przymknąć. Może jak będziesz mu robił dobrze w łóżku, w końcu utrzyma te swoje wielkie usta zamknięte – zripostował Liam, po czym można było usłyszeć kilka śmiechów i Louis mentalnie przeklął Liama i ochroniarzy Harry’ego. On naprawdę nie chce znowu podpaść Harry’emu.

\- Nie pouczaj mnie, co mam z nim robić, Payne. Zajmuję się nim tak, jak powinienem – powiedział Harry z niskim warknięciem i Louisa podniecał fakt, że Harry mówił o tym jak dobrze pieprzy Louisa przed wszystkimi.  _To naprawdę przyjemne._ Pomyślał, czując jak się rumieni.

Louis usłyszał zamykające się drzwi i ciężko oddychającego Harry’ego. Nie miał pojęcia jak to się teraz potoczy.

\- Kochanie? – Harry ponownie zapytał, wydając się być spokojniejszym i Louis wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Tak? – Zapytał, czując się mniejszym.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy wychodzili przed lunchem, kochanie, więc proponuję, żebyś przyszedł tutaj i przyniósł nam trochę jedzenia. W porządku? – Zapytał Harry i nie ważne jak zaborczy i szorstki mógł być jego chłopak w stosunku do niego, Louis wciął może usłyszeć uczucie w jego głosie.

\- Okej – odpowiedział, zanim zakończył połączenie.

Prędko rozkazał Alberto, aby go zawiózł, skoro to on będzie musiał nieść od cholery jedzenia dla zespołu. Kiedy dostali wszystko, co chcieli i kiedy Louis zadowolił się swoimi frytkami, ruszyli w drogę.

 

-

 

Gdy już weszli na siłownię, Louis szybko wślizgnął się do prywatnego pomieszczenia, oznajmiając głośno, że jedzenie przyjechało i gwałtownie się zatrzymał, ponieważ  _o Boże. O Mój Boże._ Harry wciąż był w samym środku podnoszenia ciężarów, jego mięśnie napinały się i  _kurwa_  ten szeroki, opalony tors, kapiący potem, sprawiał, że Louis się skręcał, a jego gardło było suche.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszyscy prędko wygramolili się na zewnątrz. Dużo ćwiczeń oznaczało wiele głodnych jap, co jest jednym z podstawowych powodów, dla których Louis nie lubił ćwiczyć. Po co robić te wszystkie skomplikowane rzeczy, skoro w momencie, w którym się przestanie, ma się ochotę zjeść kilogramy jedzenia.

Mógł poczuć na sobie spojrzenie Harry’ego i kiedy Louis obudził się z transu, aby spojrzeć z powrotem na Harry’ego, zobaczył, że ten nie zaprzestał ćwiczył i uśmiechał się cwaniacko prosto w kierunku Louisa.  _Oh, widzę jak to będzie._

\- Oh, Kochanie – powiedział Harry, trochę niewyraźnie, jako że wciąż trzymał hantle, które niewiadomo jak dużo ważyły. – Choć, daj mi buziaka – powiedział, przekręcając swoją głowę, aby pokazać mu swój policzek.  _Jakby Louis miał zamiar go tam pocałować._  Odkąd Louis nie myśli racjonalnie,  _co zdarza się przez większość czasu,_ podszedł powoli do Harry’ego, upewniając się, że przyciągnął uwagę do swoich bioder, po czym usiadł na kolanach swojego chłopaka, zasługując tym sobie na chrząknięcie.

Jednak w momencie, w którym to zrobił, jego tok myślenia szybko się zmienił, ponieważ w gruncie rzeczy, miał pod sobą spoconego Harry’ego z napiętymi ramionami i kiedy spojrzał prosto na swojego chłopaka, zauważył, że ten już posyłał mu uśmieszek.

\- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? – Harry powiedział nisko.

\- Znacznie bardziej, niż przyznam – powiedział Louis, przesuwając dłońmi w górę i w dół, po klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Harry jęknął w odpowiedzi. Louis miał już zamiar zaatakować szyję swojego chłopaka, kiedy usłyszał prawdopodobnie Liama, krzyczącego „Wy dwaj, przystopujcie! Niektórzy ludzie faktycznie próbują jeść!”

Louis już fantazjował o tym, co zrobią, gdy wrócą do domu. Robił się coraz twardszy w jeansach i kontynuował poprawianie się w taki sposób, aby Harry nie zauważył.

-

\- Harry, Harry,  _oh_  – skomlał Louis, dalej wpychając swój tyłek w twarz Harry’ego, podczas gdy jego chłopak go wylizywał. Harry zatrzymał go, mocno ściskając jego biodra i prawdopodobnie zostawiając sińce.

\- Nie ruszaj się dla mnie laleczko – wydyszał Harry, ssąc i przygryzając jego wejście. Louis nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać, wydał z siebie głośny szloch, gdy jego ramiona poddały się, a twarz opadła na poduszki pod nim.

Cóż, widzicie, to wcale nie miało się potoczyć w ten sposób. Nie, żeby narzekał, ale tym razem był naprawdę niewinny. Natknął się na zachomikowane słodycze, które zbierał przez tygodnie, kiedy znalazł lizaka o swoim ulubionym smaku. Harry właśnie wtedy wyszedł spod prysznica i gdy zobaczył Louisa ssącego lizaka, oszalał, prawie wyrywając zęby Louisa przy wyciąganiu go z jego ust i rzucaniu na podłogę. Mógł powiedzieć, że był trochę zawiedziony, ale jeśli zamiast tego miał dostać rimming, nie mógł narzekać.

\- No dalej. Dojdź dla mnie. Dojdź dla mnie skarbie – Harry powtarzał, próbując doprowadzić Louisa do orgazmu. Louis podniósł rękę, aby dotknąć swojego penisa, lecz Harry pacnął go w dłoń i dał mu w tyłek trzy klapsy. To tylko sprawiło, że mocniej zapłakał.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że możesz dotykać kochanie. Chcę, żebyś doszedł tylko przez mój język – powiedział Harry, podkreślając każde słowo płaskim liźnięciem języka po dziurce Louisa. Louis doszedł, wykrzykując imię Harry’ego.

Harry przekręcił go na plecy, żeby móc posprzątać zrobiony przez niego bałagan. Louis wydawał się jedynie chichotać, kiedy jego chłopak układał go na swojej klatce i zawijał ich w koce. Harry owinął ramię dookoła talii Louisa i kreślił kojące kółka na jego brzuchu. Zaufajcie mu, Louis miał właśnie najlepszy orgazm w swoim życiu, ale wciąż nie mógł się pozbyć obrazu Harry’ego wyciskającego ciężary. Jako, że był w poorgazmowym transie i naprawdę nie myślał racjonalnie, zdecydował to z siebie wydusić.

\- Mam dla ciebie wyzwanie – powiedział Louis, dźgając Harry’ego w jego klatkę piersiową. Czuł jego uśmiech, gdy składał na czubku głowy Louisa długi pocałunek.

\- Co to jest, laleczko? – Zapytał Harry, przygryzając jego dolną wargę. Odepchnął twarz Harry’ego, ale ten, jedynie złapał dłoń Louisa i ją pocałował.

\- Jeśli byłbyś w stanie podnosić ciężary przez równą godzinę ze mną ujeżdżającym cię – zachichotał Louis gryząc szyję Harry’ego i czując jak jego ciało sztywniało – pozwoliłbym ci zrobić ze mną wszystko. W sensie wszystko. – Louis jest prawie pewien, że to, co powiedział było jednym wielkim bełkotem, ale nie był w stanie się tym przejmować.

Harry jedynie podniósł się w odpowiedzi i zawisł nad Louisem, pokrywając lubrykantem siebie i uda Louisa. Louis był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się pieprzyć, więc pozwolił się używać, aż do momentu, gdy jego kochanek nie osiągnął słodkiego spełnienia.

 

-

 

Kiedy wreszcie przechodzą przez lobby w siłowni, Louis myśli  _To jest głupie. Prawdopodobnie powinienem po prostu wyciągnąć stąd Harry’ego i skończyć na dziś._ Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na bujanie w obłokach. Co jeśli ktoś się na nich natknie? Co jeśli ktoś ich usłyszy?  _Co jeśli?_  Louis nie był nawet trzeźwy, kiedy wyzwał Harry’ego do zrobienia tego. Okej, mógł być, ale tak naprawdę, to nigdy nie jest trzeźwy po seksie i nie jest w stanie czegokolwiek zrobić po dobrym orgazmie. Harry musiał wyczuć jego zmartwienie, ponieważ przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, owinął go opiekuńczo i złożył długi pocałunek na jego głowie.

Zatrzymali się przy recepcji, aby zarezerwować prywatną salę. Pani przy biurku zapytała czy inni też przychodzą, ale Harry wyjaśnił, że dzisiaj będą tylko oni. Louis zaczynał się wiercić, ale wtedy Harry pociągnął go za sobą do sali.

Gdy weszli do środka, jedyne, co zobaczył, to ławeczka do wyciskania ciężarów. Wydawał się być przez nią oślepiony, ale nie przegapił sposobu, w jaki jego kutas zaczął twardnieć. Gdy Louis wystarczająco się też przyjrzał, mógł zobaczyć, że wszędzie dookoła były lustra, na każdej ścianie w pokoju. Przypominało mu to studio baletowe, do którego chodziła jego siostra, gdy była młodsza.

Mógł wyczuć uśmiechającego się obok Harry’ego, zdejmującego wszystkie ubrania, poza majtkami. Wziął łyk wody, gdy Louis gapił się na jego pracującą szyję i wodę kapiącą z jego ust na brodę. Harry puścił mu oczko, podczas odkładania butelki na stół. Mięśnie na jego plecach wyginały się, gdy ruszył w kierunku ławki stojącej w odległym kącie pomieszczenia.

Louis wydawał się być zamrożony, ponieważ minęło kilka sekund, nim Harry uniósł brwi i odezwał się.

\- Więc? To twój pomysł, mógłbyś zacząć coś robić. - Harry położył się na plecach, sprawdzając ciężary wiszące nad nim. To wyciągnęło Louisa z jego osłupienia i szybko przeanalizował, czego potrzebował. Stoper i odrobina lubrykantu. Nic specjalnego, on po prostu naprawdę chciał być wypieprzony.

Louis podszedł do swojego chłopaka, trzepocząc rzęsami i przygryzając wargę, jako że zyskał trochę pewności siebie. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że to nie ruszyło Harry’ego, ponieważ był w stanie zobaczyć drgające dłonie przy jego bokach.  _To będzie zabawne._ Harry zwykle nie mógł się kochać bez dotykania, bez dotykania każdej części ciała Louisa. Louis nagle zwątpił, czy Harry mógł to zrobić.  _O Boże, nie chcę 25-kilogramowego obciążnika na twarzy mojego chłopaka._ Kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na Harry’ego, dał mu on pocieszający uśmiech. Zawsze czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Harry po chwili posłał mu również uśmieszek typu  _mam zamiar to wygrać i kiedy już mi się uda, sprawię, że dojdziesz 6 razy w ciągu godziny._  Był pewien jak cholera, że właśnie tego pragnął Harry.

Louis usadowił się dokładnie na kroku Harry’ego, wiercąc się odrobinę tylko dlatego, że mógł, kiedy poczuł ostre uderzenie na swoim lewym pośladku. Harry uniósł brew jedynie w geście  _no_ _dawaj_ , na co Louis przewrócił oczami i ustawił stoper. Kiedy już to zrobił, a Harry położył obie ręce na hantli, Louis pomyślał:  _niech się zacznie gra._

Przez pierwsze kilka minut niewiele się działo. Louis leniwie poruszał dłońmi w górę i w dół po torsie Harry’ego, kręcąc przy tym biodrami, aby wyczuć czy Harry wciąż był pod nim twardy i sztywny. W dalszym ciągu jednak się martwił, więc pozwolił, by minęło kilka minut, nim zaczął całować Harry’ego mocno i szorstko.

Nawet jeszcze nie zaczęli, a już mógł poczuć pod sobą, jak Harry się szamotał. Pomyślał, że może to był naprawdę zły pomysł, ale jedno spojrzenie w oczy Harry’ego, dało mu do zrozumienia, że był równie mocno nastawiony na wygraną, jak Louis. Gdy Louis się odsunął od ust Harry’ego, pojawiła się między nimi nić śliny, której Louis musiał się pozbyć oblizując i przygryzając swoją wargę. Otrzymał za to jęk Harry’ego.

Przystąpił do ssania i oznaczania szyi swojego chłopaka, kiedy poczuł jak klatka piersiowa Harry’ego zaczęła się unosić i opadać w niepokojącym tempie. Zabrał rękę, która trzymała szyję Harry’ego w miejscu i powłóczył nią w dół, aż do jego kroku. Chwycił go, lecz jego ręka nie była w stanie objąć całości, jako że Harry był za duży, za gruby i za długi.  _Mogę mieć małe dłonie_ pomyślał Louis, _ale przynajmniej wiem jak ich dobrze używać._

Louis przycisnął dłoń do zakrytego penisa Harry’ego. Mógł poczuć jak chłopak delikatnie się zachwiał, nim ponownie odzyskał odpowiednią pozycję.  _No cóż_  myśli Louis, ściągając spodnie i bokserki Harry’ego za jednym razem i wyciskając wystarczającą ilość lubrykantu na swoją dłoń, po czym zaczął nacierać nią kutasa Harry’ego. W momencie, gdy jego prawa ręka pracowała nad obciąganiem Harry’emu, drugą kontynuował rozbieranie się. Kiedy w końcu zdołał uwolnić swojego własnego penisa, ułożył go obok Harry’ego i zaczął im obu obciągać.

Obaj jęknęli na to uczucie, co sprawiło, że Harry zatrzymał się na sekundę, by złapać oddech, po czym wrócił do swojego zadania.

\- Skarbie, oh skarbie – powtarzał Harry, gdy Louis kontynuował pocieranie ich penisów. Jego główka zawadziła o szczelinę Harry’ego, co spowodowało, że przez chwilę z trudem łapał powietrze. Musiał przestać to robić, bo w innym wypadku mógłby dojść. Mógł też poczuć zbliżający się orgazm Harry’ego, jako że jego kutas w ręce Louisa, nie przestawał drgać. Zabrał swoje ręce z obu ich penisów i sprawdził, jak trzyma się Harry. Miał rumieńce sięgające od policzków, aż do klatki piersiowej i uśmiechał się do Louisa wyglądając na niesamowicie szczęśliwego.

Louis przypomniał sobie nagle o otaczających ich lustrach. Prędko zmienił pozycję tak, aby jego plecy i tyłek były skierowane do Harry’ego, a jego twarz do lustra. Gdy spojrzał na siebie, zauważył, że wyglądał na porządnie wypieprzonego. Postanowił podroczyć się z sobą i Harrym, przebiegając dłońmi po swoich bokach, udach i ściskając swoje sutki.

Wylał sporą ilość lubrykantu na swoją lewą dłoń, podczas gdy drugą usadawiał się na biodrach Harry’ego. Louis wyprostował się, rozchylając swoje pośladki i dając Harry’emu niezły widok na jego pokryty lubrykantem palec, wciskający się do jego dziurki.

\- Kurwa, Louis. – Usłyszał podnieconego za sobą Harry’ego. Louis mógł prawie poczuć jak stawał się on coraz bardziej rozgrzany. Wbijanie palców sprawiało mu nie lada kłopot ze względu na pozycję, w której się znajdował, więc zdecydował się na ich ujeżdżanie.

\- Może nie powinieneś się zgadzać – jęknął Louis, szczypiąc swój lewy sutek i wsadzając kolejny palec do środka. – Wiem jak bardzo się wkurzasz, kiedy sam się zadowalam. Jesteś tak zaborczy, że nawet nie chcesz, żebym sam sobie dogadzał, bo jestem twój i tylko twój do brania. – Nie mógł uwierzyć swoim własnym uszom. W jaki sposób on wciąż mógł tworzyć spójne zdania?

\- Spójrz, dokąd cię to zaprowadziło – zaśmiał się Louis i wydobył z siebie kolejny jęk, gdy Harry wypchnął swoje biodra do góry, potrącając dłoń Louisa tak, że trafił on w swoją prostatę.

\- Nie jest to ironiczne? – Zapytał Harry, kontynuując przemęczonym głosem. – Nie powinieneś znać swojego własnego ciała? Gdybym nie wypchnął swoich bioder w górę, nie trafiłbyś w swoją prostatę – powiedział z cichym śmiechem Harry.  _Ten zarozumiały sukinsyn._

_To jest to_ myśli.  _Tyle wystarczy._ Ma już w sobie trzy palce i robi się tak niecierpliwy, że w sumie to mógłby przejść do części z pieprzeniem. Ponownie odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego i z błyskiem w oku zaczął pokrywać jego penisa lubrykantem, rozważnie rozprowadzając go po całej długości i intensywnie patrząc w oczy swojego chłopaka. Spojrzał na stoper obok nich, który pokazywał, że zostało tylko 20 minut.  _W sam raz czasu._

Louis uniósł swój tyłek, ustawiając penisa Harry’ego tak, aby główka zahaczała o jego wejście i przez krótką chwilę bał się, że Harry upuści ciężary, lecz ten szybko nad nimi zapanował. Siadał, nabijając się na grubego, wielkiego penisa Harry’ego, biorąc go centymetr po centymetrze.  _Był taki pełny. Zawsze był taki pełny._

\- Zawsze udaje ci się wypełnić mnie tak dobrze – jęknął nisko Louis, kompletnie siadając na biodrach Harry’ego. Widział, że Harry naprawdę się trząsł, ale ufał mu, wiedział, że zrobi wszystko dla nagrody.

\- A ty wciąż jesteś ciasny jak cholera, nawet po tysiącu razach, kiedy brałeś mojego kutasa w ten swój tyłek – powiedział Harry, gdy Louis całował go słodko i powolnie.

\- Mój tyłek czyni cuda – powiedział Louis, puszczając oczko i kreśląc ósemki biodrami. Normalnie, gdyby Harry nie trzymał tych ciężarów, miałby już dawno swoje dłonie na biodrach Louisa, utrzymując go w miejscu i wbijając się w niego.

\- Tak, czyni – powiedział Harry, zamykając oczy.

To wtedy Louis zaczął podskakiwać. Góra, dół, góra, dół, jakby nie było jutro. Jest pewien, że zostawił kilka zadrapań na klatce Harry’ego, ale kogo to obchodzi? Zostało im 10 minut, a Harry wciąż świetnie sobie radził z podnoszeniem ciężarów. Louis mógłby prawie stwierdzić, że to nie wygląda jakby ktoś go ujeżdżał, ponieważ prawdę mówiąc, wyglądał po prostu jak ktoś, kto ćwiczy. Jego twarz jednak wszystko ujawniała, błoga przyjemność była na niej wyraźna. Louis naprzemiennie kręcił biodrami, ocierał się i faktycznie ujeżdżał. Mógł też zobaczyć sposób, w jaki jego penis podskakiwał w górę i w dół między ich brzuchami, preejakulat kapał ze szczeliny.

\- Będziesz dochodził kochanie? – Zapytał Harry, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy. – Twój tyłek nie przestaje się zaciskać wokół mnie – droczył się.  _5 minut, może to zrobić._ Jego nogi sprawiały wrażenie, jakby zaraz miały przestać działać i był tak zmęczony, że szczerze ucieszył się, gdy doszedł z imieniem Harry’ego na ustach, nim stoper się wyłączył. Miał właśnie prosić Harry’ego, aby ich obrócił, tak, by mógł się w niego wbijać, jako że on sam nie sądził, by jego nogi mogły dłużej mu służyć. Harry wydawał się mieć jednak inne plany.

Harry podniósł się do siedzącej pozycji, co wystraszyło Louisa na tyle, by wydobył z siebie mały pisk. Ułożył swoje ramię na plecach Louisa, a drugie na jego pośladku, eksponując miejsce, w którym rozdzierał chłopaka. Wstał, wciąż będąc wewnątrz Louisa i oparł go o lustrzaną ścianę przed nimi.

\- Moja nagroda zaczyna się teraz – powiedział Harry przygryzając jego ucho  _i oh. Oh._ Wszystko wydało się być jasne dla Louisa, kiedy Harry ponownie zaczął w niego uderzać. Bełkotał rzeczy, których sam nie mógł usłyszeć, przez rozchodzący się dźwięk jego chlipania spowodowanego nadwrażliwością po dojściu sekundę temu. Był tak bezwładny, bez życia, gdy pozwalał Harry’emu robić cokolwiek tylko mu się podobało. Mógł zobaczyć swoje odbicie w lustrze za nimi i  _Chryste_ , może powinien zacząć pracę w branży pornograficznej któregoś dnia.

\- No dalej, laleczko. Potrzebuję, żebyś też doszedł, wiesz. Dalej, jeszcze tylko jeden raz i zatkam cię, zatrzymam swoje nasienie w tobie, tak jak tego chcesz. – Po tym Louis doszedł z krzykiem, dochodząc prawie sucho na swój brzuch. Harry właśnie sprawił, że doszedł drugi raz i już czuł się nie jak on. Co gdyby miał to zrobić po raz trzeci? Pchnięcia Harry’ego stawały się coraz bardziej niechlujne, aż wreszcie doszedł z chrząknięciem w środku Louisa, zajmując się od razu układaniem go na ławce i wsadzaniem w niego zatyczki.

 

Mimo wszystko, siłownia okazała się być ulubionym miejscem Louisa.


End file.
